Shades of Blue and Green
by SilverDrama
Summary: Do we really know the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle and when he opened the Chamber of Secrets? I say we don't! Tom
1. Anger vs Sarcasm

**Summary:** Fifty years ago. Harry Potter learned that fifty years ago Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the monster within, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid for it all, but there was more to the story, there were different shades of the story, Shades of Blue and Green...

**Author's Note:** Okay, this idea has been swishing around in my head for months and I'm finaling writing it down and posting it!! Okay, this is a little bit AU. Myrtle, Tom, and Hagrid are in their fifth year. Myrtle and Hagrid are in Ravenclaw and Tom in Slytherin; and Olive Hornby is in Slytherin and is prejudicial against mudbloods...

* * *

**Chapter 1-** Anger vs. Sarcasm

* * *

Myrtle Vance ran down the hallway and into the Transfiguration classroom. "Sorry I'm late." She said in response to the many eyes glancing at her. "I-I-I got lost." She added.

The professor looked at her. "Well, okay Myrtle. But don't do it again." He told her.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Myrtle replied as she slipped into her seat in the second row next to a dark haired boy.

"Hello Myrtle." The youthful black haired boy sitting next to her said.

Myrtle blushed a little. "Why hello Tom, say, what did I miss?" Myrtle asked.

Tom began talking. "Oh, well since our OWLs are coming up, we are merely studying." Tom told Myrtle.

Tom and Myrtle spent the rest of the class period studying. When the class ended, they both got out of their seats and beyond the door before anyone. Both began walking, walking towards their next class.

Out of nowhere, Myrtle stopped and stared at a message on the wall in front of her, which was written in blood:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; enemies of the heir...beware_

Myrtle turned to Tom to see her best friend sporting an evil expression upon his glass face. Myrtle could feel the fear and curiosity of the event filling Tom, and she wanted to know why.

"Tom," She began, but was cut off by the roaring of the rest of the students finding the message.

"Enemies of the heir beware," Myrtle heard evil Olive Hornby saying; Olive turned so that she was facing Myrtle. "You'll be next, mudbloods." Olive said as she pointed to a dead owl hanging from one of the lamp posts on the wall.

Myrtle recognized the owl as belonging to a third year girl named Mandy Carrington who was a muggleborn Hufflepuff. Myrtle grabbed Tom by the sleeve of his white collared shirt and pulled him into the hallway that the two had been headed for. "An owl, I mean honestly, who would attack Mandy's owl?" Myrtle exclaimed as she and Tom headed for class.

"I-I-I-I don't know. But did you notice the water sinking the floor?" Tom replied.

Myrtle looked at Tom. "There was?" She asked.

Tom slowly nodded his head. "You know Myrtle, sometimes you should think before doing something; take notice." Tom said.

Myrtle nodded. "But who would flood the floor?" Myrtle asked.

Tom was desperate to change the tone of the conversation. "Probably you." He joked in hopeful desperation.

Myrtle couldn't take being made anymore, she loved sarcasm. It was her and Tom's thing that they had together as friends. "Only when I'm a ghost haunting this place would I ever flood it." Myrtle joked back.

The two began laughing as they entered their next class, immediately forgetting about the attacks…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked. Hope you review. And all chapters will probably be this short or smaller...hehe... 

--Cherry--


	2. Mortlevod vs Voldemort

**Author's Note:** Okay...sorry I took so long...I'm a little lazy and I haven;t been typing lately...I have a few more short (VERY SHORT) chapters written up, I'll try getting more out... Oh and Cheena, this IS NOT a OneShot (don't get on to me about that comment, Cheena's my close friend (who, to all who read about Cherry and Sprinkles, is Sprinkles))...yeah...sorry...thanks for all of the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I AM NOT JK ROWLING

* * *

**Chapter 2-** Mortlevod vs. Voldemort

* * *

Myrtle sat down in Transfiguration next to Tom, who was anagramming letter. They letters appeared to be his name. "Hey Tom." Myrtle said as she sat down. She giggled a little. "I didn't know that your middle name was Marvolo. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

Tom looked up from his writing, he was so close, but somehow, I AM LORD MORTLEVOD didn't work, although, he only came up with that because Myrtle was flagging his mind. "Some relative of my mom's, I'm not really sure though…" He said.

Myrtle peered at the words he was anagramming. "Why not try, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT?" She asked, she was a master at anagrams. "It's a much cooler name, but why are you anagramming your name?" She asked.

Tom looked at his writing, crossed off everything, and wrote I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. "Just want a name." Tom pause and put on his sarcastic tone, "you know, for when I go all crazy and decide to rule the world." Tom joked.

Myrtle laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny, but really, why?" She asked.

Tom shrugged. "I was bored." He said.


	3. Hagrid vs Riddle

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know, I have't updated in forever, but no, I havent died, just gotten lazy...yeah...okay, I have to thank all of you for reviewing, especially _islay12_, your reviews keep me upbeat, and more confident in writing.

**Disclaimer:** +laughs hysterically at you thinking I own _Harry Potter_+

* * *

**Chapter 3-** Hagrid vs. Riddle

* * *

Myrtle sat down in the Ravenclaw common room sitting next to a fellow Ravenclaw in her year. She was tutoring him in Potions, one of his worst subjects. All she could do was quiz him on the ingredients for some potions.

"Come on Rubeus, what is the use of lacewing flies?" Myrtle queried.

Rubeus Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." A grunt came from the mouth beneath his shaggy hair.

Myrtle sighed as the common room door opened to allow a young Tom Riddle in.

"Tom, how'd you get in here?"

Tom smiled the Slytherin smile. "I knew that Ravenclaw is a quizzical entrance. All that the doorknob asked me was if the phoenix or ash came first." He shrugged.

"A circle has no beginning." Myrtle whispered above her breath.

Tom nodded with the smile of Salazar Slytherin still perched upon his face. "Want to go for a walk?"

Myrtle looked back at Rubeus who had picked up the Potions book and begun studying it. "Sorry Tom, I can't. I told Hagrid I'd help him study."

Om pulled Myrtle aside more so that Rubeus couldn't hear them. "Blow. Him. Off." Tom smirked.

"No." Myrtle said. "I said I'd help him and I will." Myrtle finished with a snap. She flipped her head and turned to Rubeus, and then back to Tom. "I'll try to finish it up a bit early and work with him later."

Tom smirked with triumph. "See you in twenty minutes Tom said before leaving the common room.

After twenty minutes, Myrtle paused. Rubeus was far better at Potions than he had been a week prior, though he still couldn't master what lacewing flies did. "Rubeus, would you mind if I left a little early to meet up with a friend, and finished this tonight?" Sweet ginger filled the question as she spoke it.

Rubeus looked up from his book and at her. "Okay Myrtle, no problem, but," Rubeus tried.

"What?" She sweetly asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Myrtle looked at him again deeply. He was taller, bigger, and more different than anyone she knew. He was disowned from society for his parentage just as she was with most Slytherins. "Sure Rubeus," forgetting everything, she said, "I'd love to." Myrtle said as she picked up her book, put it away, and hurried down to the lake…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hoped you like. Now my next chapter may come out tomorrow, depending on whether or not this is reviewed, and if I can finish it. It _was_ finished, until my mom "accidentally" spilled water on a paper of mine, ruining the entire second half of the chapter, but never fear, I'll still write...so I hope you review!

**_--Cherry--_**


	4. Tom vs Giant Squid

**Summary:** Fifty years ago. Harry Potter learned that fifty years ago Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the monster within, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid for it all, but there was more to the story, there were different shades of the story, Shades of Blue and Green...

**Author's Note:** Okay,I've updated fast...yeah...I'm off of school until next year...so yeah...I passed all of my classes (one girl in my class actually failed her mid-terms...) and I'm happy to say that I can write for a while...though I hav to sadly say that this story is due for another two -three tops- more chapters...because that'show my story is...now I know, this could've been a oneshot, but I felt like it to make it a series...Thanks to all you have reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Hary Potter...or the line I just used.

* * *

**Chaper 4-** Tom vs. Giant Squid

* * *

Myrtle ran down to the lake and found Tom sitting beneath a tree it its edges.

"Hey Tom." Myrtle said as she approached the tree and sat down.

Tom looked up at her. "Forgetting something?" He smirked.

"Happy Birthday Tom." She replied in enthusiasm.

"And my gift?" He sarcastically queried.

Myrtle replied in a simple nonchalant sort of say as though she didn't do anything hard. "Is in your room."

Tom looked at her face more closely and saw an oddly gazed look perched on her creamy face. "Myrtle, what happened?" When nothing but silence ensued, he continued. "I know that face, I've seen it too much, I'm your best friend, and something happened."

"Rubeus asked me out." Words blurted out of her mouth like leaves off a tree.

The smile that Tom had been happily wearing on his face froze and died. He had always known that Rubeus had liked Myrtle, it wasn't too hard to tell, he just hoped that maybe…_just maybe_…she didn't like him back, the feelings were unreciprocated. "And you said yes?" The crude question rolled off his lips before he could think about the meaning.

"Of course I did." Myrtle replied, pulled back. "He's nice, why shouldn't I have?"

"He's a half-breed." Tom spit out.

"So?" Myrtle said.

"He's lower than you. You deserve better." Tom said.

"Like who?" Myrtle screamed.

"Me, I'm better."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUDGEMENTAL, RUDE, AND INSENSITIVE!" Myrtle yelled.

"No I'm n-" Tom was cut off by water entering his throat, Myrtle had lifted him into the Black Lake…with the Giant Squid.

Tom struggled for twenty minutes to get out of the Black Lake, when he finally did, there was no sign of Myrtle…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you review...

**_--Cherry--_**


	5. Companions vs Friends

**Summary:** Fifty years ago. Harry Potter learned that fifty years ago Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the monster within, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid for it all, but there was more to the story, there were different shades of the story, Shades of Blue and Green...

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter...or the line I just used.

* * *

**Chapter 5-**Companions vs. Friends

* * *

Myrtle ran up the steps of Hogwarts, tears dripping from her creamy face.

"Hey mudblood." Myrtle spun around to see Olive Hornby.

"Leave me alone."

"Why, so you can go off stealing other people's magic?" Olive spat back. "Or maybe I should leave you alone, because we all know how well mudbloods do alone." Myrtle would have responded, but Olive was right, Mandy had been petrified the day before.

"Leave me alone." Myrtle said.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'm going to stay here forever and mock stupid, ugly, little Myrtle." Olive said as she flicked Myrtle's glasses with her index finger. "Would you rather that? Do you like people mocking you for your ugly glasses? You must since you still wear them."

"Don't touch me." Myrtle feebly said as she ran off and towards a girls' bathroom. She ran into one of the stalls and locked the door, to keep away Olive, the tormenting, and her problems. She began crying more.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was what you would call pissed off. Rubeus Hagrid was taking his girl. _His girl_. It was unfair, he had to do something, unleash his anger on anything. He ran into the girls' bathroom that he was so fond of. _'What a pervert, putting this thing in a girls' lavatory.'_ Tom thought as he began to hiss the words that opened the feared chamber of Salazar Slytherin. He laughed as he heard some _pathetic_ girl sobbing her eyes out, over a boy no doubt, he might as well just kill her.

* * *

Myrtle's sobbing lowered, she could hear someone, a boy, hissing in a language she'd never heard of before. It didn't sound human, not English anyway. She wondered if it was a language she had never heard before, which counted many. As she listened closer, she noticed it was a boy, which she was tired of. She reached for the handle of the door.

* * *

Tom, outside of the stall, heard the sobbing lower their sound, had the girl caught on, he saw the door about to open, he couldn't risk some stupid heartbroken girl spoiling his plan. He hissed several words to his companion, the basilisk, telling him to attack the girl that walked out.

* * *

Myrtle pushed open the door and glanced over at the sinks, where she was sure the boy was…but all that was awaiting her was sudden death, sudden gloom, sudden perish, a pair of great big yellow eyes, and then everything went black.

* * *

Tom looked at the girl lying prostrate on the cold marble floor. _'No one messes with Salazar Slytherin's heir'_ he thought. He walked closer to see which girl he had attacked. _'Maybe it's that annoying third year girl, that'd be a great accomplishment.'_ Tom thought. He walked closer to his nightmare. _'Not Myrtle, no, please no.'_ He looked at her body.

Tom hissed a few words and sent his "companion" back to his chamber for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, that was depressing for me to write...I'm no good at death scenes, and this is my first ever murder scene...so...yeah, I hope I did well. And I'm pretty sure this ismy penultimate chapter...if not the next _will_ be. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the ultimate chapter.

**_--Cherry--_**


	6. Truths vs Lies

**Summary:** Fifty years ago. Harry Potter learned that fifty years ago Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the monster within, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid for it all, but there was more to the story, there were different shades of the story, Shades of Blue and Green...

**Author's Note:** Okay people, this is the ultimate chapter. The final chapter to this story, but before you all go and say good-bye, realize this, I have an epilogue left to write, which I will get out soon. So my good-bye note will be in my epilogue.

**Disclaimer:** I won nothing...well except the plot and OC's I am about to introduce...

* * *

**Chapter 6-** Truths and Lies

* * *

Tom Riddle began walking back to his dormitory, he was dumbstruck. His only friend was death, and by his own hand. He was in a trans-state, nothing was real, nothing was happening. This caused him to fail to see Rubeus Hagrid walking, so in a result, they hit each.

"Oh, I'm 'orry 'om, I re'lly am." Hagrid apologized.

Tom got up without talking, not able to.

"Do you's know whe' Myrtle is?" Hagrid asked.

Tom shook his head and went on walking to the Slytherin common room. He spoke the password (Tojourus Pur), walked into the Slytherin common room, and up to his dorm.

"Tom, what's bothering you?" Cygnus Black asked Tom as the young Riddle entered the room.

"Nothing." He said.

"What, are you annoyed with Myrtle?"

"No, why would you ask?" Tom queried.

"She came up here earlier and told me to give you this." Cygnus held up a square parcel that was horribly wrapped in brown paper. "I wonder what's inside of it. Cause a mudblood wouldn't be rich enough to buy you anything of worth."

"Don't use that word." Tom erupted.

"Okay, Okay." Cygnus put his hands up defensively in the air.

Tom took the parcel and pulled off the paper. Beneath the horrible paper was a diary.

"A diary?" Cygnus laughed as he spoke. "You, manly Tom Riddle, get a diary from your friend. No offense, but I hope she gets attacked next, Mandy just wasn't enough, stupid girl was actually a half-blood as it turns out. Coward father."

Tom turned the diary over and saw engraved on it, his name. The wondrous name that she had been able to anagram for him, without it, he would have the worst name for himself. He opened the book to the first page and found a spare parchment inside of.

_Happy Birthday Tom!_

_This is a diary, before you burn this up, think about the fact that this is no normal diary. Ahhh, I see I've probably got your attention now. This diary is a two way diary. You write something inside of it, and it goes to the other one. Now, I have the other one, so that no matter what happens to us, we can talk to each other. I hope that you will find this useful._

_Lots of love,_

_Myrtle_

Tom felt a tear slide off his face.

"Dude, that mudblood's awesome." Cygnus said causing Tom to look at him. "Those diaries cost a fortune. I would probably lose a small fortune buying a pair of those."

This made Tom start to cry.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Cygnus asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Fine, I won't tell a soul." Cygnus said one of the only honest things he ever said.

"I'm the heir of Slytherin, and Myrtle, she's dead, dude, I accidentally killed her. I thought she was a third year, but I was wrong. She's still in the girl's bathroom, I take it no one will find her for hours, no one will go looking for her. She didn't have friends, I scared all the female ones off, and Hagrid's her only friend, and I doubt he'd look there." Tom confessed.

Cygnus looked at his friend blank-eyed. All of those times they'd spent guessing who the heir of Slytherin actually was, joking that it was probably Abraxas Malfoy. He couldn't believe it. He hated mudbloods, but he never liked their deaths, but his friend, a half-blood, was killing mudbloods, his friends. Cygnus was speechless.

"Are you going to rat me out?" Tom asked, unsure of the answer.

"No, I won't, I'm not a snitch, though I don't know if I can keep this to the grave, though I shall give it my best." Cygnus said.

"You should've been a Hufflepuff." Tom said.

"Nah, my mother would've murdered me. No Black has been in Gryffindor in centuries, I'd be dishonoring the Black family name, and my father's. He was named after his father you know? My grandfather was headmaster, though you probably knew hat, he died a few years ago."

"And now we have that idiot Dippet in charge." Tom said.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til he dies." Cygnus said.

"Who would take over?" Tom asked forgetting of his problems, like he always did.

"Probably that goof Dumbledore." Abraxas Malfoy said from the doorway.

"Don't call him a goof." Cygnus argued for the first time for a "blood-traitor." "He's pretty cool, I like him."

Abraxas looked at Tom.

"Hey, I like him. He's kind of stupid, easy to manipulate, but when I had detention with him in third year, I don't know, but I got this evil vibe off him. It's kind of cool." Tom said.

The three Slytherins stood in a moment of silence, and then all three began laughing.

"Good one Tom." Abraxas said.

"Guys." A voice came from the doorway where Abraxas had been a moment before.

"Hey Crianna." The boys said to Crianna Crabbe, her twin brotsher was a good friend of theirs.

"Have you guys heard? That mudblood Myrtle Vance, she's been killed; the heir of Slytherin has left his mark on a family. Apparently Olive Hornby's Hufflepuff friend heard about Olive mocking her, so she went to find her, and found a dead body." Crianna said.

"What?" Abraxas said, Tom and Cygnus stood there, in full knowledge, but acted surprised.

"Tom," Crianna said, "You should come with me. I mean you were her friend right? Dippet's looking for you."

Tom nodded and walked downstairs, outside of the bathroom he had previously been in, was a crowd. He pushed through the crowd and inside. Professor Dippet and others were inside. Olive Hornby was standing aside the flock of people, one could tell that this Slytherin was torn from inner-guily and outer-pride. Tom looked and saw Myrtle as she was before, dead, cold, whiter than the marble that she laid dead upon.

"Tom," Dippet said, "You should leave, and take Miss Hornby with you." He ordered.

Tom feebly nodded and pulled Olive with him outside.

"Tom." Professor Dumbledore said from a banister.

Tom let go of Olive's shirt sleeve and she ran to her Hufflepuff friend. Tom went up to Professor Dumbledore, looking back once to notice that they were carrying Myrtle's body out on a stretcher.

"What Professor?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Tom shook his head in a way that would one day be modeled by another half-blood, his future enemy.

"And are you aware that the school will most likely be shut down without any knowledge of the killer?"

Tom shook his head. "They can't. I have nowhere to go, except the orphanage, and I can't go back there, not now."

"I'm afraid there is no other way, parents will be complaining tomorrow and we cannot do much now, Miss Vance's parents have been contacted. The school will be closed now since there is a murderer amidst the population of our students." Dumbledore said. Tom could tell that Dumbledore knew he was the heir, yet he hesitated and chose, he would _never_ admit it.

"So, if the killer is found, Hogwarts will remain open?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

Tom bade farewell to the teacher and walked to the Ravenclaw common room, the one that he still knew how to get in. He walked into the boy's dormitories, then to the fifth years. He knew that special Rubeus Hagrid had that _odd_ animal, and he knew it was worth a shot.

"Game's up Hagrid." Tom said as he walked in and shot open the box that the creature was in.

"No, you don' understan'." Hagrid said realizing that he was now a suspect. "Aragog never killed nobody." Hagrid defended but it was useless, within the hour, only four souls at Hogwarts believed Hagrid was innocent, and only three knew who the heir truly was, Tom, Cygnus, and Dumbledore.

After the mass of everything, Tom found the diary in his room. After months of studying horcruxes and immortality, he turned that diary, the only thing that remained of Myrtle, into part of his own soul. He began crying after that, because of _her_. '_Stupid mudblood'_ he thought in anger.

Tom Marvolo Riddle never trusted anyone that was Muggleborn (like Myrtle) or a Muggle (like her parents who brought her to Hogwarts) again. In fact, he never trusted anyone but a Black again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, seeing as this is my last true chapter, I would lovev a review, and some feedback...think of it, when I write my epilogue, I'm writing a thank you to all who reviewed, wouldnt it be cool to be thanked in the first ever Tom/Myrtle fic??? ...yeah...anyway...review! 

**_--Cherry--_**


	7. Epilogue

**Summary:**Fifty years ago. Harry Potter learned that fifty years ago Tom Marvolo Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed the monster within, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid for it all, but there was more to the story, there were different shades of the story, Shades of Blue and Green...

**Author's Note:** Okay +tear+tear+ this is the finaly part of the epic story of Myrtle Vance and Tom Riddle.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, which is original!! But still, I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

**Epilogue-** Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong

* * *

Fifty-five years later, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom began looking around the Ravenclaw common room for a book of Luna's that she had dropped when she had run to the Room of Requirements. 

"Is this it?" Neville asked holding up an old book.

"Nope." Luna said.

"Wow, wow, wow." Harry said.

"What Harry?" Neville asked.

"That looks like Tom Riddle's diary, let me see it." Harry said.

Neville handed him the book.

"It's a diary." Harry said as he turned the diary over to see the name: Myrtle Leanne Vance on the back. "I think it belonged to Myrtle, but why would it have her name on it?" Harry asked.

Luna spoke up. "Harry, there are these types of diaries that came out in the 1940's, the were really expensive, but they allowed owners to communicate with the other diary that was connected to it."

Harry looked at her.

"Anything written in one book, would go to the other." Luna said. "They're really rare in this state, this looks like one of the originals, I'd say back then there were only about four other pairs. And I remember that like three pairs went to foreign countries and two stayed in England. I remember that the wealthy Goyle family –yes Gregory Goyle's family- bought one set, and a muggleborn girl bought the other set for her friend Tom's birthday. Never did figure out who Tom was though." The two boys stared at Luna. "What? I researched them a lot because I've always wanted one." She defensively said.

"Are you telling me that Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time, or out time anyway, was best friends with his first victim?" Harry asked.

"I'm not," Luna said, "This is." She pulled open the diary which was clad in entries from Ginny, entries about Harry Potter. But towards the back was one entry, the only entry Tom Marvolo Riddle ever wrote while he was alive.

_June 8, 1945_

_My dearest Myrtle, _

_I'm writing to you from the Hogwarts Express, my last trip I will ever take. I wish you were here with me. I heard you became a ghost after I killed you, I heard that you believed the lie I told you, but it was a lie. Myrtle Leanne Vance, I must tell you the truth, I killed a person, who turned out to be you, because I was upset that Rubeus Hagrid __was going to be taking to Hogsmeade the beautiful girl that I was madly in love with. I apologize to you, and hope that with passing time, your pain will heal. I have to say that I am __going to pursue my love of Dark Arts, I can't bear not to, I was born with this, but I will go on your idea, instead of going as Lord Mortlevod like I had been planning to do, I will go as the feared Lord Voldemort, in honor of you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Tom_

"Wow." Neville and Harry said.

"We should show Myrtle." Luna said as she grabbed the book and ran for Myrtle. Neville and Harry grudgingly followed her.

"MYRTLE!" Luna said excitedly as she ran into the bathroom with the diary in her hand.

"What do you want?" Myrtle sobbed.

"Look." Luna said showing Myrtle the diary entry.

Myrtle stared at the entry, near tears as Harry and Neville walked in.

"I can't believe it, I had always loved him, but feared he never loved me."

A soft image of a young sixteen year old boy faded in to the room and smiled. Luna hugged Neville. "Love lift us up where we belong." She whispered.

Needless to say, no other generation of Hogwarts was cursed with _Moaning_ Mytle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cause I always got to have a happy ending. I hope you realize that I just left you with an ambiguous ending, you don't kno what happened. It could be that Myrtle and Tom were together as ghosts ad Myrtle stopped moaning, or Myrtle saw the love of Tom and stopped moaning, or they Tom came and took Myrtle up the afterlife with him, or anything else y'all can think of. I really hope you enjoyed reading this, unlike most of my fics, I have always had fun writing this. But I have to say officially, 

I, SilverDrama, had lots of fun writing the _first ever_ Tom Riddle Jr./Myrtle fic.

Sorry...couldn't help myself there...

_**--Cherry--** _

**

* * *

**

**Special Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed, Made My Day Better, And Inspired Me To Write More:**

graypheonix (the first reviewer on this story)

islay12 (Such a loyal reviewer)

Cheena (Who needs to get an account)

Weasley Is Our Queen (Thanks for the reviewing!)

PacificPirates (Yes, quite a weird paring indeed, original as well)

InsaneYetApparent (Thanks SOOOOO much for the compliment

* * *


End file.
